characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae (character)
Shantae is the protagonist of her eponymous series. Background Many years ago, in the Genie Realm lived many Genies, beings that protect the human world, their heroism was recognized while they fell in love with mortal men giving birth to Half-Genies. Sadly, as the ages passed large numbers of Guardian Genies began to disappear from Sequin Land until not one remained. Many folks imagined that they had been captured inside bottles, while others believed that the genies had returned to their own realm, Genie Realm. With the guardians gone, Sequin Land began to fall prey to evil. That is until the young Shantae became Guardian Genie of Scuttle own protecting not only Scuttle town but also all of Sequin land after encounters with Risky Boots. Powers & Abilities *'Hair Manipulation': Shantae, instead of punches uses her hair in a whip like fashion that can extend several feet, reflect projectiles when used in the air, and can hurt full-fledged genies and ghosts *'Dancing Transformations': By performing different belly dances Shantae can become several different animals and can use their abilities in combat or to solve puzzles *'Martial Arts': After being trained by Bolo, Shantae is proficient in common Martial Arts *'Magic Proficiency': Shantae has several forms of magic: like the aforementioned Dancing Transformations, dancing to perform magical spells, and teleportation **'Warp Dance:' Lets Shantae warp to specific locations in Sequin Land **'Healing Dance:' Shantae performs a dance to heal herself, however the more damage she has taken the longer it takes to perform the dance **'Obliterate': A quick dance that creates a powerful blast of invisible magic that hits all enemies on screen, for the cost of about one fifth of Shantae's magic. **'Wish Granting': Can also grant the wishes of others, but has only done so once (and only did so to restore Scuttle Town to normal) **'Fire Balls' ***'Fire Ball:' A flaming projectile ***'Spit Fire:' Same as Fire Ball but can shoot in three directions ***'Flame Thrower:' A close range burst of fire **'Pike Balls' ***'Pike Ball:' Summons a single Pike Ball to use as both a defensive and offensive tool ***'Super Pike Ball:' Summons two spiked pike balls ***'Mega Pike Ball:' Summons three bladed pike balls **'Puff Clouds' ***'Storm Puff:' A storm cloud that homes in on enemies and damages them with a lightening bolt ***'Crush Puff:' In all ways an upgraded version of the Storm Puff ***'Mega Puff:' Upgraded version of the Crush Puff Equipment Pirate Gear *'Flintlock Pistol': Says it on the tin *'Pirate's Scimitar': Can deliver quick slashes, powerful downward thrusts, and can work like a boomerang *'Pirate Hat': Can glide across long gaps *'Risky's Boots': Improves jumping abilities, lets her run on lava and spikes, and can run at afterimage speeds (200 mph/322 kph) *'Cannon': Fires cannon balls three times in the air, also seems to pull it out of nowhere since it is double her size Misc Items *'Vanish Cream:' Shantae becomes invisible and intangible, however she cant hurt anything. *'Bubble Shield:' Protects Shantae from projectiles for a few seconds, however it cannot block physical attacks. *'Magical Tiara': Allows Shantae to have an infinite amount of magic. Alternate Forms *'Monkey Form': Small, light, and quick, the Monkey form allows Shantae to squeeze in small areas, leap from walls, and scratch with her small claws *'Elephant Form': Large, slow, and grasped to the ground, the Elephant from can crush opponents from the air or just ram into them with extreme force. *'Spider Form': Can climb up walls, tether up walls, and can spit out venom. *'Harpy Form': Has the ability to fly and can attack with her claws or a feather projectile. *'Mermaid Form': Great at swimming and can fire bubble projectiles that can smash rocks and can some times charm certain sea creatures to assist her in battle. *'Bat Form': Shantae in this form can fly, but not very high in straight lines only. Shantae in this form can also see in the dark with sonar, however she has no way to attack any foe. *'Mouse Form': Shantae's smallest form, being able to fit in small areas and bite enemies to perform fairly weak damage. *'Dryad Form': Shantae transforms into a stationary tree woman who can create oranges for Shantae to eat and restore health. It also works to avoid the awareness of the opponent. *'Gem Jug Form': Allows Shantae to turn into a large magical clay jug that can shake to expel gems/currency at the cost of magic *'Blob Fish Form': Um... Just kind of... hops around... and can hop on enemies for damage... and cant even be used underwater. *'Tinkerbat Form': Can do everything the Elephant, Monkey, and Spider forms can do even better *'Dancer Outfit': Doubles the amount of Magic Shantae can use, at he cost of taking away half of her health *'Nega Shantae(?)': If Shantae becomes corrupted by dark magic, she'll gain an appearance similar to that of Nega Shantae. In this form, Shantae gains a boost in power, but becomes more sadistic, however she can be snapped out of this form by her closest friends. Feats Strength *Able to carry the cannon with ease *Even without magic, her hair is still strong enough to deflect bullets and canon balls. Speed *Even without Risky's Boots, she can dodge missiles Durability *Endured getting hit by exploding bombs and cannon balls *Didn't even flinch when a speeding metal barrel containing Bolo was rolled onto her head and smashed open upon impact *Could take blows from the Pirate Master in his giant/strongest form who could fire giant cannon balls and swords more than twice the size of Shantae herself Skill *Defeated Risky Boots three times. *Defeated her evil magic half, Nega Shantae, even after being striped of her magic *Reclaimed her lost Genie magic *Became one of the most powerful half-genies Weaknesses *Some spells uses her limited pool of magic. *While dancing, Shantae is left wide open to attacks. *Her healing spell can take extremely long times depending on how much damage she has taken. *Her Genie powers can be removed from her/turned against her with an empty magic genie lamp, making her unable to use any of her dances for a short period of time. *Mermaid form is useless above water. *Pistol is very weak. *Can only use the Pirate Gear if Risky is okay with it. *Can be corrupt by a large abundance of dark magic (Though it would take A LOT of Dark Magic to do so). *Getting spanked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shantae Category:WayForward Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Mascots Category:Pure Good Category:Tomboys Category:Primates